


send my love on a wire

by liesmith



Category: NoPixel, no pixel
Genre: M/M, Trans Character, no? just me?, you ever cry when a streamur man says he respects another streamur mans character?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: again, fucking again, of courseortoretti lets himself be taken care of
Relationships: AJ Hunter/Domenic Toretti
Kudos: 13





	send my love on a wire

“You’re suspended, starting now. Twenty-four hours, Toretti.”

He should be used to this by now. This is the third time, after all, but with the way Bobby and Metzger are looking at him, clearly frustrated by the decision, it doesn’t make it any easier. Toretti lowers his sunglasses quickly, feeling a sharp sting to his eyes.

“Yes, sir.”

“Toretti,” Bobby starts, taking a step forward and crouching down, getting in Toretti’s space and forcing the blond to make eye contact with his boss, “are you sure you don’t remember any sergeant on duty who cleared you?”

Bobby knows he’s lying. Toretti could throw AJ under the bus with a smile, but he won’t. He won’t _do_ that to AJ. “I don’t remember.”

“Alright. You’re free to go.”

Toretti moves faster then he thought capable, almost pushing past Bobby in his hurry to get out. The front doors yield easily under him as he nearly stumbles out, almost forgetting it’s morning, squinting despite his sunglasses. Shit. Toretti takes the steps two at a time and seeks out a bench outside the department, slumping his body down onto the metal and fumbling for his phone, shoved into the front pocket of his slacks. Bad place for it, really. He goes through his contacts before he finds the number he wants, calling it and lifting the phone to his ear.

It rings for a moment before they pick up, a soft, sniffly sleepy voice greeting him. “Dom?”

“... H-Hunter, hey. I… just got suspended. Can you come pick me up? I don’t… have a car.”

“Huh?” AJ snorts on the other end and Toretti feels a little bad for waking him up at this hour and demanding a ride, “what did you say? Suspended?”

There’s rustling in the background. He must be getting dressed. “Yeah, for… yesterday. The undercover work, they’re-”

“What?” AJ interrupts him, voice suddenly sober, awake enough to be afraid, almost, “what do you mean, yesterday? Did you fucking say something, Toretti?”

Toretti feels so small as AJ yells at him now. “No, Hunter, I didn’t. I… I wouldn’t do that. I took the blame.”

There is silence before AJ’s breath is puffed out. “... Dom, you didn’t have to do that, either.”

“I wasn’t going to throw you under the bus,” Toretti speaks softly, as if someone is lurking around and could overhear them, “just… please come get me. I want to go home.”

“Yeah, I got you. Give me ten.”

Toretti lets his goodbye stay silent as AJ ends the call, looking down at his phone and turning it over in his hands. He hears Bobby’s voice coming down the stairs and shies away, as if Bobby wouldn’t be able to tell that it’s him sitting on the bench, being miserable and sad. Last thing Bobby needs to know is that Toretti's called his boytoy to come rescue him. Not his luck, though. The boots enter his view and Toretti has to look up, eyes following the line of Bobby’s body, up to his own sunglasses.

“... Next time, Toretti, you don’t have to lay yourself down for others. I know exactly who was on duty. I know one of them allowed you to do this. Falling on a sword for someone who doesn’t give a shit about you isn’t noble.”

“... Bobby,” Toretti starts, feels his throat close up before he clears it, looking away, “I don’t remember any sergeant on duty.”

Bobby sighs. “I’m sorry you have to be an example.”

No you’re not, is what Toretti wants to say. Instead, he clears his throat again. “Yep.”

“Just… if something isn’t right, you need to let me know, or Metzger. That’s why we’re here.”

Toretti sniffs. “Yep.”

“Don’t be an asshole now,” Bobby puts a hand on his hip, frowning down at Toretti as he uses the other hand to fish his cigarette pack out of his vest, “if you just gave us a name, we wouldn’t have done this.”

“You wouldn’t have believed me,” Toretti answers instead, getting up as he sees AJ’s car round the corner, actually feeling petty. Bobby is absolutely going to see him drive off with soon-to-be-trooper boytoy extraordinaire AJ Hunter, and Toretti hopes Bobby is pissed. The car slides effortlessly into a parking spot and Toretti walks over, standing by the passenger door, looking at Bobby, “anyways, my ride’s here. I’ve got to go.”

From inside the car, out of the corner of his eye, he can see AJ waving to Bobby. Toretti just climbs into the car, leaning back in the seat and closing his eyes. He doesn’t want to see Bobby’s reaction, at all, to what just took place. AJ just gives a ‘good-bye!’ wave to Bobby as he pulls out of the parking spot, starting a steady cruise down the street.

“Bobby’s up, huh?”

“... Pulled an all-nighter with me.”

“Huh. No wonder he didn’t answer me,” AJ hums, fingers drumming on his steering wheel, “well, since you woke me up, breakfast?”

“I kind of wanted to go home.”

“Yeah, the diner across the street does suck, you’re right. What about that new place on the beach? Fuuck, talk about romantic.”

Toretti knows he isn’t winning this. “.. Alright, Hunter. We can go to the one by the beach.”

“Thought so,” One of AJ’s hands drop from the steering wheel and settle on Toretti’s knee, giving a gentle squeeze, “don’t worry. How long?”

“... Just a day.”

“That’s not bad,” AJ whistles, “could be worse. You didn’t do anything wrong yesterday, anyways. Someone just had a stick up their ass and all.”

Toretti _feels_ like he did something wrong. Bobby and Metzger certainly feel like he did something wrong. “I don’t want to talk about it anymore,” He says, instead, and AJ gives his knee another squeeze.

“Yeah, alright. Understandable.”

The silence settles. Toretti just sinks further back into the seat, dropping his hands to his lap before he lets one slink over, fingertips brushing over the back of AJ’s palm. The brunet’s hand turns upwards and he all too happily sinks his fingers into AJ’s, letting it all go for now. He can only imagine the shitstorm brewing when he sees Bobby next, though if he knows Bobby, he’ll have a flurry of text messages as soon as Bobby goes over everything in his head and puts it to text.

AJ finally pulls off the road, cutting the engine and giving Toretti’s hand a small squeeze. “You ready? I heard they’re good.”

“Better be,” Toretti murmurs, letting his thumb run over AJ’s knuckles. There’s a couple of cuts on them and he wonders if AJ punched someone or something. Wouldn’t put it past him, really. He gives a squeeze back before finally climbing out, letting go of AJ’s hand as he does so. He waits until AJ’s strolling ahead of him to follow after, like a little lost puppy. He basically is one, anyways. Being off duty is weird; even being on duty doing nothing is more fulfilling than sitting around, really doing nothing.

He just lets AJ lead him to a booth, pausing for a moment. Toretti’s feeling kind of sappy enough to cuddle up next to AJ, but it probably wouldn’t be polite. Instead, he slides in across from him, looking tired as he’s handed the menu by a waitress. He can already tell this place is going to be too expensive for whatever low grade food they’re going to have.

“Something wrong?”

“No,” Toretti looks up, notices AJ staring at him, “no, I’m just… thinking.”

“About Bobby?”

Toretti flushes. “No, about how expensive this place is. Is that all you think about? Sticking your dick in the boss?”

“I think about sticking my dick in you, too.”

Toretti sputters, looking away as his cheeks turn red. “A-AJ!”

“You started it,” AJ laughs, flipping the menu pages between his hands, “you guys looked like you were arguing when I came up.”

“... He’s just being a dick,” Toretti mumbles softly, looking down at his menu, “saying it’s not noble of me to not throw people under the bus. Fall on the sword for them.”

“He’s not wrong,” AJ shrugs, “I appreciate what you did, but… it’s not going to give you officer any sooner.”

Toretti looks away. He hates that AJ’s right. “I wouldn’t do that to you. You work too hard. It… was stupid of me, doing what I did. I just… it seemed so easy. He seemed so stupid.”

“I told you, you didn’t do anything wrong,” AJ reassures, voice soft as he reaches over, grabbing Toretti’s chin and making the blond look at him. Toretti grunts, pushing his hand away, “but if you want to be promoted, you need to look out for yourself.”

“Or suck Bobby’s dick?”

“It helps,” AJ laughs, reaching over and ruffling Toretti’s hair like he was a little kid, “chin up, Dom. You’ll get it in no time.”

He won’t. Toretti just keeps quiet as their waitress comes back, asking for their orders. He mumbles something out, unsure of what he really wants, but giving a generic answer. She hums appreciatively as she takes down his order and across from him, AJ orders some extravagant breakfast that makes Toretti’s head spin. He imagines after breakfast, sitting in the car, AJ’s leftovers in his lap.

The waitress takes their menus and disappears, promising them their drinks next. Toretti just fiddles with his silverware, unsure of what to do now that the menu is gone. His leg jostles, bouncing under the table, and AJ kicks at his shin. Toretti grunts, reaching down to rub it and give the brunet a glare.

“That was rude.”

“You’re shaking the whole table.”

“I’m,” Toretti pauses, unsure. What is he? Anxious? Yeah, definitely, but does AJ need to know? “... I don’t know what to do.”

“Don’t think about it,” AJ hums, thanking the waitress as she returns with their drinks, taking a sip of his juice, “look, we’re having breakfast, the day’s nice, we’re both off duty. We can do whatever we want.”

Toretti squirms, sticking a straw into his glass and taking a sip, messing with the wrapper now. “You don’t work at all today?”

“Nah. I get to chill all day. You know, planned on sleeping in, but someone had to call me at the ass crack of dawn.”

Toretti flushes. AJ does look exhausted, bags prominent under his eyes, a little bit of black paint left on his cheek. “... Sorry, Hunter. I really do appreciate it.”

“I know. You can make it up to me later,” AJ smiles at him, all teeth. Toretti hates it.

* * *

He sits in AJ’s car, leftovers in his lap. Toretti figures he’s a fortune teller or psychic or something now, but only for the stupidest things, like knowing AJ will order an over indulgent breakfast and take most of it home. AJ’s not in a hurry to get home, windows down and taking the long way from the beach. He’s loudly singing to some top 40 song that, under any other circumstance, it would be grating on his nerves, but Toretti…

He can’t seem to care. He’s just staring at AJ in slight awe, his own sunglasses pushed up into his hair. AJ’s shirt, a simple soft t-shirt, doesn’t cover the tattoo with its gothic lettering sprawled over his neck. There’s more, a few lines that are still beneath his collar, and it boggles Toretti’s mind that he’s never really _looked_ at AJ before like this. Yeah, he sees him on duty, sees him when he gets the small chance to ride along with AJ, sees him… when they do whatever they do, when AJ feels like gracing him with his presence.

Toretti feels flushed, a little hot under his heavy uniform shirt. Shouldn’t be looking or thinking about AJ like this. He was Bobby’s now, anyways. Couldn’t compete with the chief, you know. He squirmed in his seat, elbow resting on the door as he looked out the windows, eyes lid behind his glasses.

Soft hands are carding through his hair and Toretti snorts a little, looking confused as he glances around. His sunglasses are skewed and he’s slumped in his seat, one arm still extended over the window and the other in his lap. Shit. Did he fall asleep? AJ’s just looking at him fondly, fingers still carding through his soft, dirty blond hair.

“You awake?”

“... Didn’t know I fell asleep.”

“Just for a little. It’s nice out, I just kept driving. Kind of like when you have a puppy who is trying to fall asleep but won’t, but the car makes them?”

“I think that’s babies.”

“Nah, puppies,” AJ hums, scratching behind Toretti’s ear as if to prove a point, “c’mon, I know my car is nice and all to snooze in, but I don’t want you drooling in it. Paid too much.”

Toretti wipes his mouth out of reflex, huffing softly and climbing out of the car, looking at the apartments before him. For someone who drives such a nice car, you’d think AJ would get out of these shithole apartments by now, but he doesn’t mind it at all. A place is a place, especially if you really just use it for what AJ does. Toretti’s not sure he’s ever seen AJ eat in his own place, just at MRPD. He follows into the apartment, a studio style lay-out and looks around. There’s a couple of lights on, but they’re dim, making the place look sleepy and quiet. It still surprises Toretti that, as much of a big alpha AJ makes himself out to be, he’s really just a cozy kind of dude. It’s cute.

He goes to the kitchen, opening the fridge and finding it rather stocked. Not like it should be, he would guess, but it’s surprising AJ does have food. Maybe Toretti has him all wrong. He just quietly sets the leftovers inside and bumps the door closed with his hip, pushing his hands into his pockets and looking around. He was never good at other people’s places, but even at his own home, Toretti felt like a stranger. Working hours like he did, it was… rare to be home. To sleep somewhere that wasn’t at MRPD.

AJ steps into his view, giving a small wave as if to snap Toretti out of something. “You wanna change?”

“Would your things even fit me?”

AJ pouts. “Calling me fat, Dom?”

“No, calling myself fat.”

AJ rolls his eyes, arms crossed over his chest. “Clothes or not, Toretti.”

His tone makes Toretti look away, breaking gaze with his superior officer. “... I can take some. Please.”

“Not so hard, was it?” AJ’s tone is teasing now, breaking back into his cheerful sort of self, “gimme a second, I gotta find something clean.”

Toretti winces. Of course he does. He just stands there still awkwardly in the kitchen, hands still in his pockets as he listens to AJ rifle through his sad looking dresser. Eventually he returns, brandishing a pair of sweats and a ratty looking t-shirt that Toretti is sure isn’t going to fit him, but he takes them with a small thanks and vanishes into AJ’s bathroom. He really doesn’t have to be modest like this, but Toretti kind of wants to wash the afternoon and night off of him. If AJ’s willing to share clothes, he can suck it up and give Toretti the time to shower.

He undresses quietly, kicking his things in a pile near the door. He just… has to remember to take them home. Toretti scrubs a hand through his hair, staring at the shower as it heats up, and then climbs into it, shivering at the lukewarm spray. He jerks it a little higher on the heat and quietly starts to clean himself, looking at the selection he has. Pretty typical coming from AJ, but Toretti’s surprised to find separate shampoo and conditioner _and_ soap, no two-in-one or three-in-one shit. Kind of impressed.

It doesn’t take long to shower and Toretti steps out, hoping the towel that’s hanging up is clean enough, and dries himself off. He dresses in the clothes AJ’s given him, staring at himself in the mirror. The shirt, which probably is baggy on AJ, just barely covers his tummy, and the sweatpants are tight around his thighs. He looks, all in all, pretty ridiculous, but Toretti can’t bitch. AJ’s being nice.

He steps out of the bathroom, light flicking off and finds AJ laying tummy down on his couch, staring at the television rehashing the morning news.

“You really like watching this?”

“No,” AJ sighs out, turning his head slightly as Toretti enters his view, “I just didn’t know what to do.”

“Sorry. Thought showering was okay,” Toretti sits on the arm of the couch, a hand reaching down to just gently touch at AJ’s ankle, his joggers pushed up on his leg, “maybe I should’ve asked.”

“No, you fucking smelled,” AJ mumbles, flipping through a few channels, “I’m happy for it.”

Toretti frowns and pinches his skin. “Don’t be rude to your elders.”

“You’re younger than Bobby!”

“By, like, a year,” Toretti murmurs, moving slowly to lay on AJ a little, head settling on his shoulder. The couch is easy to accommodate them both, his weight half on the brunet under him, and half back against the cushions. AJ hums a little appreciatively, enjoying the weight and warmth as he settles on just another news channel, arms crossing under his head. Toretti nudges a leg between AJ’s, thigh pressed right up against him as a hand settles at his ribs, unsure of where to put it, really. The position is actually incredibly awkward now that Toretti’s here, but he doesn’t want to not commit to it.

“... We could go to my bed,” AJ offers up, trying to look at Toretti out of the corner of his eye, “you know, where we all have space.”

“Sorry,” Toretti apologizes softly, moving to sit back on his legs, “I… thought it was okay.”

“It is,” AJ’s sitting up himself, looking over at Toretti, “don’t give me that kind of voice. You sound like a beat up puppy. Kind of kills the mood.”

Toretti resists the urge to apologize again, wordlessly following AJ to the bed against the far end of the wall, the television barely audible this far away. AJ flops down first with all the grace in the world and rolls onto his side, holding his head up with an arm and using the other to pat the bed next to him, winking at Toretti. The blond stares for a moment before laughing and settling into the bed besides him, arms wrapping around AJ immediately and pulling him in close.

The kiss is soft and Toretti melts, sinking into the bed beneath him as AJ rolls them, just slightly, to put more weight on Toretti. His hands reach up and sink into damp blond hair, petting through as he pulls back, nose to nose with Toretti beneath him. The blond’s eyes unfocus as he tries to look at AJ, flush settling in his cheeks.

“... You sure you want to do this? I heard Bobby’s missing you.”

“We don’t have to talk about him,” AJ murmurs, voice soft, “you’re here and you’re what I want.”

Toretti exhales a breath he doesn’t realize he’s holding. “... Hunter.”

“Don’t overthink this,” AJ laughs a little, sitting back on Toretti’s hips, stretching on purpose to let his shirt ride up, “If Bobby can be a hoe, so can I.”

Toretti laughs, covering his face with his arm before he lifts it above his head, the other hand just resting on AJ’s thigh. “Yeah, guess so, huh?”

“I’m good if you’re good.”

“I’m good.”

AJ leans down to kiss him again and Toretti returns it, eyes drifting shut as his hand flexes on AJ’s thigh. There’s a small bite at his bottom lip and he yields to the brunet, parting his lips and sighing soft as AJ’s tongue slides along his, running along his teeth. Toretti shivers underneath AJ, squirming slightly in an attempt to get some sort of friction going on. AJ’s sat too far up on his hips and Toretti wonders if it’s on purpose.

Probably is. AJ’s a bastard like that.

He breaks from the kiss to be a brat, letting his own teeth nip at AJ's bottom lip. Toretti tries to roll them again but AJ's stronger, pinning him effectively and giving a small laugh about it.

"Dom, c'mon. Can't you be patient?"

"AJ," Toretti whines, trying to look pitiful and needy in hopes AJ will take pity on him. He doesn’t. The brunet hums as he sits further up on Toretti’s chest, palming himself through his joggers. Toretti squirms a little, flush settling over his cheeks as he lifts his hand from AJ’s thigh, pulling a little at his waistband, “... I want to taste you.”

AJ purrs, a full body sound that Toretti swears he can feel in his chest. “Only because you asked so nicely,” And he fishes himself out of his joggers, and Toretti whimpers. AJ’s big and there is beading at his tip and Toretti’s mouth waters and obediently as hell he opens his mouth for AJ, who lets a finger hook in the corner of Toretti’s mouth as his hips angle just right. AJ is careful as he slides his head into Toretti’s mouth, sighing out happily at the warmth around him. Toretti relaxes his jaw for AJ, eyes lidding as he sucks around AJ’s tip, tongue rubbing right against his tip, lapping at the precum. Shit, AJ tastes so good…

The brunet sighs again above him, not quite wanting to give Toretti the satisfaction of any moans or whines, and carefully pushes more of himself into the wanting mouth. Toretti’s eager for it, giving soft sucks as AJ sits almost halfway in his jaw now, and Toretti glances up through his eyelashes at him. AJ catches the look and shudders this time, hips giving a subtle rock into Toretti’s mouth, and Toretti just hums around him.

AJ’s hips jerk a little at that. Toretti can’t resist feeling smug and sucks around AJ, hands settling at his thighs. His thumbs run along the inside of AJ’s thighs, feeling the muscles tighten and twitch under his touch. AJ just sets up a steady pace, hips just rocking into Toretti’s mouth, and the blond reciprocates by sucking, tongue sliding along the bottom of his shaft, right back up to his head and curling.

“Fuuck, Toretti… shit, ah…” AJ whines, a soft little sound that makes Toretti’s stomach do a somersault. He gives another hum around AJ, tongue pressed right up against the spot below his head, just rubbing slow as he does so. AJ gives a louder whine this time, hips giving a slightly aggressive rock into Toretti’s mouth. The blond shivers at that and closes his eyes, giving AJ a few more sucks in hopes he gets the idea, that Toretti wants it, wants his throat to hurt and his mouth be bruised and

AJ takes the hint in record time, lifting up on his knees a little to really roll into Toretti’s mouth. The thrusts make just the tip of his head skim against the back of Toretti’s throat and he exhales loudly, nails dug into AJ’s thighs as his mouth is fucked. Hands are still petting through his hair, nails scratching just soft at Toretti’s scalp. It feels… so goddamn good. Toretti could stay here, all day, letting AJ use him like this, but when he squeezes his own thighs together, his neediness becoming incredibly apparent.

“Dom, that’s it… baby, yeah, like that,” AJ is cooing above him, hips still rocking into Toretti’s mouth, oblivious to anything but the hot mouth around him. Toretti whines around AJ, tapping his thigh briefly before AJ pulls out, the tip of his cock still against Toretti’s mouth, just spreading pre and spit on them, concern plastered over his face, “w-wait, Dom, are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, but I don’t want you to finish in my mouth,” Toretti’s voice is already a little raspy, looking up at AJ with all the love in the world, “in me, please, I want it…”

AJ laughs. “Fuck, I forget you can be such a slut.”

Toretti laughs too, pushing at AJ’s thigh. “S-Shut up and fuck me, sergeant.”

At least Toretti doesn’t have to ask twice. AJ’s moving down his body, tugging the sweatpants down enough that he can just get to Toretti, sliding between his legs and rubbing against him, the slide of wet on wet making an obscene sound. Shit… Toretti just whimpers, covering his face with an arm, and AJ decides to take pity on him, fingers around his base. Slowly, the brunet pushes into Toretti, careful as he goes until AJ bottoms out, hips flush to Toretti’s.

The blond shivers under him, squeezing around AJ. He gives a few, small rocks against AJ, getting used to the feeling of being so full. “... Yeah, I… uh, AJ, go… go ahead.”

AJ purrs his response, starting to barely pull out and thrust into Toretti, intent on driving the blond crazy. Unfortunately, for him, it was working. Toretti whimpered soft as he was teased, lifting his arm just slightly to give a pathetic little glare at AJ, who just winks down at him.

“Need something, Dom?”

Fuck him. “AJ, p-please…”

AJ just hums. “You ask so nicely,” He murmurs, and pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back into Toretti, making the blond gasp and tremble under him, “it’s your b-best quality, I think. You’re just… so fucking _obedient_ , Dom, it wrecks me..”

He continues to pull out and thrust in like that, hitting Toretti so deep that it makes him want to cry. Getting fucked is great, but AJ’s still teasing him despite the pick up of his pace, the deeper he’s going, and fuck, fuck, Toretti just wants someone to touch him. He drops a hand to his stomach, as if AJ won’t notice he’s trying to get to his clit, as if Toretti could be sneaky like that. AJ just tsks above him, a disappointed sort of sound, but it doesn’t stop the blond. His hand drops lower to between his legs, finger tips skimming where AJ meets him, just to try and get some control in the situation. AJ shudders above him, hips giving a stuttery sort of thrust into him.

Toretti just teases at AJ’s base a little more, fingertips just stroking as he pulls out and pushes in, before he remembers, right, he was doing this for himself. Toretti’s fingers drag back up to his clit, hard and needy as his thumb runs over it, and he gives a moan. “A-AJ, oh… fuck, AJ, please…”

“Y-Yeah, I… m-me too,” AJ pants, reaching down to push Toretti’s hand out of the way, taking matters into his own hand. His touch is a little rougher, but it still makes Toretti shake, a soft cry bubbling out of his throat as he comes. AJ follows right after him, bottoming out again into Toretti and filling him with a moan.

Toretti has two seconds to brace himself for the incoming dead weight of AJ. He doesn’t hate it, though, as the brunet flops down, immediately snuggling onto him, kissing at Toretti’s scruff. The blond just turns his face, tired and happy as he nuzzles into AJ’s hair, arms wrapping around him.

“... I kind of ruined your shower earlier.”

Toretti laughs. “It’s okay. Maybe you can join me for the next one.”

“And fall and snap my dick in half? Toretti, you’re cruel,” AJ pretend pouts but then laughs, kissing the blond soft. Toretti just smiles into the kiss and returns it, nosing against AJ’s cheek and giving him a small nuzzle.

Life really wasn’t that bad, Toretti guesses, smooshed beneath AJ. Could always be a lot worse.

**Author's Note:**

> i really dont like this rip. anyways aj/toretti/bobby in any shape or form is good. very good. thank you
> 
> cadettitoretti @ twitter


End file.
